Twisted Amber
by Amberfall
Summary: Even before i had opened my eyes, i was looked at weirdly. Scoffed at, insulted, i had noses wrinkled at me, my mother even told me some cat suggested she leave me out of the border to die. Die. Appearance isn't everything you know, it's whats in your heart, and the stuff that's in my heart and mind is much more important than my leg. My name is Amberfall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it is Amberfall, or puppythewarriorcatsfan in some cases. I made a new account with a new email. Ta-da. Here is a story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Anyways, here is the prologue.**

* * *

My name is Amberkit.

My mother's name is Minnowgaze.

And i am lonely.

It's not that there are no other kits in the nursery.

There are lots, Maplekit, Dawnkit, Duskkit, Cedarkit, and of course, my very own sister; Cloverkit.

Now back to the fact that i am lonely.

All the kits are _very_ friendly, at least...to everyone but me.

I can safely say that i can't blame them.

I mean, who would want to hang out with _me_?

It's not that i am completely crazy.

No, i am quite a sensible kit.

It's just, i'm _different_.

Not in the different like _Ooh! i am a bird who thinks she is a cat!_

That's just weird.

I am a cat, just, i am not like everyone.

For one thing, i'll never be able to walk right.

Not right, as in the direction, but right as in good, proper, _right_.

You see, i am _deformed_.

Not in the way as i scare kits senseless if they just gaze upon me.

No, that is bad.

I have a twisted leg.

A gnarled, contorted, tangled, twisted little leg.

It. Is. Horrible.

I limp as i walk.

My paw actually faces _backwards._

And it stands out too.

It's _white._

Not in, _My leg is completely white!_

That would be weird.

All of my paws are black.

_Except_ for the one on my twisted leg, it's _white._

A ghostly white that stands out from the rest of my midnight black paws.

Of course, one of my ears is white, but the others black, so let's get back on track.

You don't even know what i look like, except for my paws.

I have a fluffy, shimmering amber pelt.

Three of my paws are black, the other is white.

I have one white ear and one black ear.

The tip of my tail is white.

I have one green eye and one blue eye.

And my front leg, the one with the white paw, is completely, utterly twisted.

I was born like that.

With a twisted leg.

At first they thought it would straighten out, but when it didn't, that's when the whispers started.

* * *

**So you are going to sit here and listen to a story about a crippled kit named Amberkit. I don't blame you if you exit this page. You could always find a better story on fanfiction. buh-bye.**

**Amberfall out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, woo-hoo, i started getting inspiration.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1, Amberkit's POV**_

I opened my mismatched eyes to the wonder of sunlight.

It was just past dawn, and the other kits were already playing.

Normal for them to leave me behind.

Completely, utterly, _normal._

I've come to dislike the word _normal._

I mean,what is normal?

Could i be normal?

I was interrupted in my thoughts as my gaze slipped down to look at my twisted leg.

Yep, completely, not normal.

I must have been staring at my leg because right then my mother gave me a good, hard shove with her gray speckle nose.

"You have to except yourself Amberkit. Your leg makes you who you are. Who cares what those other kits say?" Minnowgaze mewed.

We had this conversation every day.

Exact words.

It has become the first thing i hear every morning.

Now, back to life.

I jerked my head up from my daydream.

"Oh. Oh, yeah." I mumbled.

"Why don't you go play with the other kits?" Minnowgaze suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." I murmured.

I straightened my hind legs first,letting my back arch.

I then moved my not twisted front leg so it was in a standing position too.

Now came the hard part, if i got this wrong, it could hurt.

Slowly i dragged my twisted leg back until it stood straight-ish next to the other.

I then limped out onto the island Riverclan calls camp.

I saw out of the corner of my eye the other kits barreling towards her after a moss-ball.

I tried to get out of the way, but with a twisted leg and all.

That was hard.

I tried to get out of the way, i truly did.

But i still crashed into by the five other kits.

I grunted as i was thrown to the ground.

As i was getting up, i flattened my ears at a stinging comment.

"Oh. She couldn't get out of the way again, could she?"

I gritted my teeth.

"Maybe she should just go join the elders! But wait, they might still be to fast for her!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Or just go be a medicine cat! that's what all the crippled cats become!"

That last comment was followed by a round of snickers.

I whipped my head around, all five kits were laughing.

I snorted and stalked off the best i could.

"Run away. Run away." The kits chanted.

I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Cloverkit, stop." I mewed calmly.

"Are you gonna make me?" Cloverkit retorted.

"No. I'm gonna turn around and let you think about your life."

"UGH!"

Cloverkit was about to make another stinging retort until our mother walked by.

"Oh! Hello Minnowgaze!" She piped.

"Hello Cloverkit, Amberkit." Minnowgaze replied.

As Minnowgaze passed, Cloverkit glared at me.

I took another deep breath and went to the fresh-kill pile to grab a fish.

As i sat down to eat, Cloverkit made sure to walk by me a kick dust on the fish.

"Oops!" She mewed, then giggled.

I lowered my eyelids and nibbled at the rest of the fish.

* * *

_The next day..._

"All cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words." Marshstar, the leader called.

The clan gathered, i watched Cloverkit try to stop my mother from grooming her once again.

I was trying to smooth down a stubborn tuft of fur on my back.

After this ceremony there would be no kits in the nursery until Willowspot had her kits.

Me, Cloverkit, Maplekit, Dawnkit, Duskkit and Cedarkit were born around the same time so our apprentice ceremonies are at the same time.

This must be one of the biggest ceremonies ever.

Six kits become apprentices, and two apprentices become warriors.

After Marshstar named Gingerpaw and Redpaw.

Who's names became Gingerfern and Redtail.

Marshstar started speaking again.

"It is now my pleasure to make six kits apprentices.

One by one the kits went, becoming, Maplepaw, Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Cedarpaw and Cloverpaw.

Finally, Marshstar yowled:

"Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Grayflower. I hope Grayflower will pass down all she knows on to you."

Marshstar turned to Grayflower.

Grayflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Iceclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and creative. You will be the mentor of Amberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Amber walked up to Grayflower, and touched noses with her.

As she touched noses with the gray and black she-cat, Amberpaw whispered, "Don't do it."

As the little apprentice stepped back, Grayflower asked, "Do what?"

"Go easy on me, don't do it. Treat me like a normal apprentice." Amberpaw mewed.

"Okay." Grayflower mewed.

Amber trotted off to find a nest for herself in the apprentice's den, for the sun was setting, bathing the ground in auburn and gold.

* * *

***gasp* I finally uploaded. PARTY! Yeah, sorry i couldn't upload, i was really busy.**

**Well, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, woo Amberpaw, i'm bored. The story won't be spending that much time when she is an apprentice, for my plot mostly takes place when she is a warrior.**

**Responding to reviews:**

**Pikabolt101- yeah, i know, i'm just really lazy :)**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6- Why thank you!**

**Wolftears123- i will try to update :)**

**CatAndFish6008- Thanks!**

**Duality of Black and Silver- Thanks! Amberpaw is unique :D**

**Mnaseer2001- what do you mean?**

**Hey Itz Jen- Thank you, and you and Cloverpaw are alike? Never thought a person have anything in common with her... :)**

**AquaxSapphirine- Thankz!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2, Amberpaw's POV**_

I was jolted awake by a painful stab in the flank.

My eyes popped open.

Cloverpaw was smiling in her sly sort of way.

"Oops, must have kicked you on accident." The way she said it made it obvious it _wasn't _an accident.

I sighed and sat up, grooming my sleep ruffled pelt.

My tail flicked back and forth, catching the light of the shells and pebbles on the roof of the den and making fur dance with patterns of light.

When i had finished grooming, i stepped into the dawn light.

I sighed, this time a happy sigh, it was my first dawn as an apprentice, and hopefully my new reputation.

I didn't want to be that useless crippled cat everyone thought i was, i wanted to be special, be needed, and i planned to start that today.

I arched my back, letting the sun make patterns on my fur.

Cloverpaw padded out of the den, a smug smile on her face.

"What are you doing today, collecting herbs for Dappledusk?" She sneered.

"No," I mewed calmly, "I'm learning the territory with Grayflower."

At that moment my mentor walked over, "Ready to go, Amberpaw?"

"Yes!" I mewed, "I want to see everything!"

Grayflower chuckled, "I bet we will, if we have time left at the end of the day, i can teach you how to catch fish." She mewed.

With that, she began padding out of camp, i followed her, flashing a smile over my shoulder at the gaping Cloverpaw.

She shook her head as her mentor, Troutstep, came over.

The gruff, gray tom towered over her as he explained what they were doing that day.

I padded out through the entrance, careful to keep an eye on Grayflower's gray and black patched tail.

She trotted through the territory, pointing out landmarks like, the lake, the halfbridge, the greenleaf two0leg place and the island where the clans gather on the full moon.

I watched in amazement at all the colors swooping by, trees, rivers, pebbles, shells, reeds, sand, birds.

Finally, Grayflower stopped, it was just after sunhigh when she mewed, "There is a fish-filled river ahead, let's go teach you to fish!"

My eyes filled with glee at the mention of finally catching my own fish!

I had only ever eaten fish caught by others, i wanted to wait to see who would take my fish from the fresh-kill pile, if i caught one.

Grayflower stopped at the riverbank, instructing me where to crouch, and how i must keep my shadow out of the water.

When i saw a flash of scales, i instinctively flashed my paw into the water.

To my surprise, i missed the fish that was right under my claws.

Gray chuckled, then mewed "the water makes the fish look closer than they are, you have the put your paw in deeper to really catch the fish."

I nodded, then focused my gaze back on the water.

As another fish came by, i plunged my paw into the water.

I hit the fish, but my claws didn't catch a grip.

I tumbled head first into the water.

I returned gasping to the surface, Grayflower was chuckling again.

I stared at her for a few heartbeats, then started laughing too.

I clambered onto the bank, the water in my fur making it cling to my sides.

I shook myself, splattering water everywhere.

I returned myself to the bank to find a few more fish swimming by.

I once again plunged my paw in, i got a hold on a fish, and dragged it up to the bank.

It was smaller than the first, but it was big enough for me.

I quit it's flopping by giving a sharp bite to the neck.

I then hoisted it up with the help of Grayflower and started heading back to camp.

As we padded through the entrance, Grayflower mewed "You should go give this to the elders."

I nodded and then took the fish into the elders den.

I set the fish down in front of the two elders, Meadowthorn and Lakestep.

"That's a good fish." Lakestep observed.

"it's my first catch." i mewed.

"That makes it all the better." Meadowthron mewed, after taking a bite.

"Thanks." I mewed, dipping my head.

I turned and left the den, leaving the elders to eat their fish in peace.

As i came out of the elder's den, Cloverpaw was waiting for me.

As i neared her, she mewed "Were you cleaning the elder's den all day."

"No." I mewed. "I gave them my first catch."

Cloverpaw's eyes widened as i walked away, but she didn't have a stinging remark ready to respond.

* * *

**OK, yay! **

**RIVERCLAN ALLEGIANCES**

**LEADER- Marshstar, brown tabby she-cat**

**DEPUTY- Birchspots, light brown and white tom**

**MEDICINE CAT- Dappledusk, silver grey she-cat**

**WARRIORS**

**Ripplestep- gray tom**

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw**

**Snakewater- brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Maplepaw**

**Oakbreeze- brown and white she-cat**

**Apprentice, Cedarpaw**

**Whiteleaf- white she-cat**

**Apprentice, Duskpaw**

**Emberleaf- ginger she-cat**

**Troutstep- gray tom**

**Apprentice, Cloverpaw**

**Iceclaw- pale gray tom**

**Minnowgaze- silver tabby she-cat**

**Grayflower- gray and black she-cat**

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Stonefish- dark gray tom**

**Gingerfern- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Redtail- ginger tom**

**APPRENTICES**

**Maplepaw- brown tabby she-cat**

**Duskpaw- dark gray tom**

**Dawnpaw- dusty brown she-cat**

**Cedarpaw- brown and white tabby tom**

**Cloverpaw- silver and white she-cat**

**Amberpaw- amber furred she-cat with a twisted leg**

**QUEENS**

**Willowspots- gray tabby she-cat, (expecting Iceclaw's kits)**

**ELDERS**

**Meadowthorn, pale gray she-cat**

**Lakestep- gray tabby tom**

* * *

**Ok. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

**Reviews:**

**Hey Itz Jen: Thanks and it's cool to see people relating to my characters! :D**

**Duality of Black and Silver: Yay! Thanks, i will try to make them longer.**

**FanficTo-A-T: I will try! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3, Amberpaw's POV**_

I woke with a loud squeal as i was nipped on the shoulder.

I turned to give Cloverpaw a scathing look, but i saw her keeling over in laughter.

The rest of our denmates soon joined in.

It was then i realized i must have jumped upwards when she bit me, for i was not in my nest but was now lying over an annoyed Maplepaw's tail.

I muttered an apology and stood up.

As i left the den, i could hear Cloverpaw chatting with Maplepaw.

"I am SO sorry she landed on you! You must be mortified! I hope you will forgive me! It must be disgusting having _her_ on you! I can relate because my mother made us sleep in the same nest! It was horrible, but i do so hope you are okay! She didn't infect you with anything? Good! It would be horrible if you got ill from a sickness she was carrying!-"

I walked away before i could hear the rest of her 'apology'.

I always knew she thought this way about me, but it still hurt to hear it out loud.

I held back my tears and continued to the fresh-kill.

Choosing a nice carp, i sat in the shade and nibbled at it.

I looked back at the warriors den.

Minnowgaze couldn't catch Cloverpaw anymore, i was left without defenses.

While i was a kit, i had never thought about how i would fare without Minnowgaze around.

Now that i was an apprentice, my failure at future planning was right in my face.

I finished the carp and went to find Grayflower, hoping we could head out training.

I walked over to her sharing tongues with Troutstep.

A flash of fear crossed my face, i quickly brushed it away and gathered my courage.

"What are we going to be doing today, Grayflower?" I asked.

"We're going on a hunting patrol with Cloverpaw and Troutstep." She mewed.

No.

This can't be happening.

This is the worst of luck.

I can imagine it, they'll have us split up, and Cloverpaw will corner me.

I clear the image from my head, my impending doom.

I give a nervous, scared smile.

"Great." I say in mock excitement.

I quickly turn around and my look of fear returns.

As i walk by the apprentice's den, Cloverpaw sneers at me.

"Hear the news? We get to go _hunting_ together. Wouldn't that be a great time to spend some good time together, littermate?"

I take a shaky breath.

"No." i whisper.

"What?" She exclaims.

"But we're the _best_ of _friends!_ Why wouldn't you want to spend time with me?" She says with mock sadness.

I know what she's doing, putting on a show.

Trying to paint me as the mean sibling, and it's working.

I quickly switch to a competitive mood.

"I will still catch more than you." I mew, trying the crowd forget that i didn't want to hunt with my 'beloved and caring' sister.

She growled, "You win, this time."

I quickly eliminated my smug feelings with thoughts of the events that would happen soon, too soon.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! I have a life, and i'm pretty sure i was a bit overly dramatic. Hope you like, i will try to get the new chapter up soon!**

**Bye!**


End file.
